¿lo recuerdas?
by mikibel15
Summary: ¿Lo recuerdas, Ran-chan?- susurro Shindou con ternura tomando uno de los sedosos mechones rosa que enmarcaba el sonrojado rostro de su mejor amigo acariciándolo lentamente con sus dedos, tocando levemente las mejillas del otro. Y Kirino cerro los ojos disfrutando y recordando, que había motivos por los que llevaba el cabello así.


Si lo se, tendría que estar terminando el siguiente capitulo de mi otro fic u.u pero no me resistí a escribir esto. Sinceramente me encanta la pareja de estos dos, en lugar de Kirino con Kariya: pero no me malinterpreten, me gusta mucho Kariya :3 pero con Hikaru, ese si es un ternurita *-*. Bueno me desvié del tema .

Bien, espero que disfruten la primera parte de mi nuevo fic:

_**Peligro**_

Apenas podía respirar. El pelo no le permitía ver bien y los pasos de los otros le retumbaban con fuerza contra sus oídos. Sentía miedo y solo eso le impulsaba a seguir corriendo. Pero ya no podía seguir, le dolía demasiado el cuerpo.

-¡Ven princesa, no vamos a lastimarte, solo queremos jugar!-grito uno de ellos seguido por las estridentes carcajadas de los otros. Kirino apretó los dientes y apuro más el paso, a pesar de que sentía que en cualquier momento los temblones que sufrían sus piernas a causa del dolor y el pánico le haría caer. No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero la desesperación que sentía por poder perder de una buena vez a ese trío de borrachos no le dejaba pensar bien. Ahogo un grito cuando casi cae al no haber advertido el pequeño bache que había en el medio de la carretera: logro estabilizarse, pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor cuando sintió un agudo pinchazo atacar su tobillo. Por más que se esforzara, ya no podía correr a la misma velocidad que antes.

_Maldita sea._

De reojo echo una mirada a ambos lados de la desierta calle. No sabia donde estaba. Cuando Kirino noto que lo estaban siguiendo solo fue capaz de echar a correr al primer callejón que vio, encontrándose en una vereda completamente desconocida para él. Cerró un momento los ojos desviándose hacia una de las veredas; ya no podía continuar y lo único que le quedaba era la esperanza de encontrar un callejón o una tienda abierta en la cual poder refugiarse. Los pulmones le ardían y apenas podía apoyar el pie en el suelo, ya no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo.

-¡Miren chicos, la señorita se esta cansando!- Kirino mordió con fuerza el interior de su mejilla hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca. En otra situación les habría gritado todo lo que se le cruzara por la cabeza por haberse reído de él; en otra situación se habría parado y les habría dado una lección a los idiotas que lo confundieran con una chica; en otra situación no habría corrido. Pero estaba en una situación en la que se había torcido el tobillo y estaba en completa desventaja contra tres borrachos que le doblaban el tamaño.

Los pasos y las voces se oían cada vez más cerca y Kirino sabia que no podría aguantar y que de un momento a otro iba a tener que parar. Giro levemente la cabeza y vio con horror a uno de ellos a unos pocos pasos de él con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, estirando los brazos como si tratara de atrapar su rosado cabello. Con un movimiento de cuello, Kirino volvió a enfocar la vista al frente llevándose su cabello con él, enrollándolo con fuerza en su muñeca al punto de hacerle doler.

_-Un poco más un poco más…-_ pensó apretando los dientes y forzándose a si mismo a correr mas rápido. Solo tenia que doblar la esquina y se metería en el primer lugar que viera, hasta rompería una vidriera si era necesario; pero no podía seguir así.

Doblo la esquina y vio una tienda con las luces encendidas al final de la calle. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo recordándole lo adolorido que estaba; pero eso no importaba. Tenia donde ocultarse. Solo necesitaba resguardarse unos minutos para reponerse del susto y el dolor y luego pediría que llamaran a su familia, no era necesario involucrar a la policía. Solo quería estar en su casa y fingir que nada de eso había pasado. Nada más, nada más.

Apuro un poco más el paso sintiendo que de un momento a otro el corazón se le saldría del pecho, pero ya faltaba poco. Una tienda, dos, tres; dos más y ya estaría a salvo.

Entonces, lo jalaron del brazo, metiéndolo dentro de un estrecho callejón.

Kirino abrió los ojos asustado, forcejeando contra un cuerpo que a pesar de ser más pequeño que el de los hombres que lo estaban persiguiendo, seguía siendo más alto que él. El desconocido le tapo la boca y le coloco en la cabeza lo que parecía ser una capucha demasiado grande para él ya que le cubría buena parte de la cara, apenas permitiéndole ver. Apretó los ojos luchando por respirar, con un montón de preguntas en su mente; ¿Como no lo noto? Estaba seguro de que solo eran tres, ¿Había estado oculto? Pero de ser así, ¿como es que sabia que trataría de ocultarse por ese lado?

_No se, no se, no se._

La cabeza le daba vuelta y el golpe de su cuerpo contra el frió muro solo lo hacia alterarse más; no lloraría, pero tampoco podía estar de brazos cruzados, ya podía oír las carcajadas de los otros acercándose a ellos. No podía seguir allí. Abrió como pudo la boca, dándole una fuerte mordida al desconocido, ganándose un ronco gemido. Tomo una buena bocanada de aire dispuesto a gritar, pero su captor lo tomo por los hombros y lo volvió estampar contra la pared, pegando completamente su cuerpo a él, en el momento que las inestables pisadas de los borrachos llenaban sus oídos. Kirino apretó los puños tratando de empujar al otro, pero ya no le queda fuerza. Ya no había más por hacer, lo tenían.

-Cálmate…- fue lo ultimo que pudo oír a centímetros de su oído, antes de que el desconocido acoplara torpemente sus labios sobre los de Kirino. Era un beso brusco, como si el otro no supiera realmente que hacer y aun así Kirino noto que sus labios eran finos, suaves para su boca, y de alguna forma, le parecían conocidos. El cabello de su captor le hacia cosquillas en las mejillas; fino y ondulado, impregnado de un suave aroma que él tan acostumbrado estaba a sentir. No había dudas.

_Shindou._

-Oh chicos, miren eso….-Kirino apretó los puños sobre la camisa de Shindou, sintiendo bajo sus manos la velocidad con la que el corazón del otro corría.- eh chico, ¿no quieres que te echemos una mano?- una especie de gruñido broto de los labios de Shindou, cuando apretó con mas fuerza la cintura de Kirino y despego sus labios unos centímetros antes de morderle con fuerza el labio inferior, obligándole a abrir la boca para poder introducir su lengua. Kirino apenas lograba seguirle el paso- wow tranquilo, era broma. Nosotros ya tenemos la nuestra.

-Vamos, creo que doblo a la derecha- y sin más, los hombres echaron a correr por donde creían que había ido su presa; pero ellos aun no querían separarse. O por lo menos, Shindou no quería. El mayor continuaba succionando, mordiendo y degustando todo lo que tenia a su alcance, y Kirino solo se dejaba llevar por la fiereza con la que Shindou movía sus labios; no era capaz de cumplir las exigencias del otro, a pesar de que a este no parecía importarle mucho. Shindou apenas le daba lugar a respirar, y Kirino sentía que sus piernas ya no podrían aguantar por mucho más tiempo su peso.

Kirino gimió bajito cuando Shindou dio una última mordida a sus labios, suspirando sobre ellos, luego de separarse unos pocos centímetros. Abrió un poco los ojos, sintiendo su cara arder de la vergüenza y un tenue cosquilleo en el lugar donde _su mejor amigo_ le había mordido.

-Kirino…- murmuro Shindou colocando su mano sobre una de las mejillas del otro, pero este a penas lo sentía. Kirino solo podía pensar que Shindou, su capitán, su mejor amigo, lo había salvado de un trío de borrachos que pensaban, sabrá Dios que hacerle, y que acababa de_ literalmente_ robarle el aliento. Cerro los ojos sintiendo un escalofrió correr por su espina dorsal, notando por primera vez el frío que hacia. Sentía el cuerpo liviano y hasta que Shindou no tomo por la cintura apoyándolo contra la pared, Kirino no se dio cuenta de que había caído de rodillas al piso. Tenia sueño y la vergüenza de lo que acababa de suceder solo lo impulsaba a dejarse llevar a la inconciencia.

_-Shindou_- Con los ojos cerrados, Kirino dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo, dejándose llevar a donde su mente deseara enviarlo escuchando tenuemente al otro llamándolo por su nombre.

…

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les hay gustado y pronto subiré la segunda parte que sigan bien y nos veremos la próxima.

¡Hasta luego!

_Bel_


End file.
